1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Vehicle Emergency Flasher Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Vehicle Safety Emergency Flasher System for automatically operating a flashing light system within a vehicle by sensing when there is another approaching vehicle thereby protecting oncoming drivers while conserving a charge within a battery of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Vehicle Emergency Flasher Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Vehicle Emergency Flasher Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Vehicle Emergency Flasher Devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,255,164; 5,103,383; 4,751,494; 3,908,179; 4,893,111 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 254,298.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Vehicle Safety Emergency Flasher System. The inventive device includes a plurality of photo-transistors, a control panel having a central processing unit electrically coupled to the photo-transistors, a multi-positioned hazard switch electrically coupled to the control panel, a receiver, and a transmitter.
In these respects, the Vehicle Safety Emergency Flasher System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically operating a flashing light system within a vehicle by sensing when there is another approaching vehicle thereby protecting oncoming drivers while conserving a charge within a battery of the vehicle.